The TITANS
by DAWNOFJUSTICE12
Summary: This is my take on a live action Attack on Titan movie. It follows the central idea and plot of the series while taking it to a different direction in a more modern realistic world following a group of teens caught in the middle of a war between the military and the titans while they search for a way off the quarantined island of Japan
1. Chapter 1

**ATTACK ON TITAN **

Yes! I've finally gotten around to doing this fanfic, I've just been so busy with my other stories but the time is now. First off this is a different direction that I'm going with but the overall plot will be the same. This story will take place in an alternate reality closer to a more "GROUNDED" world. Please READ&REVIEW I'd appreciate it even little things count.

**PROLOGUE **

_Throughout the ages humanity has been in conflict. In the very near future wars, famine, and disease will plague the world that we know taking the government to a dark path. The company MARIA INDUSTRIES worked closely with the U.S and Japanese government as they worked on a secrete project obscure from normal view hidden behind a wall several feet high into the air on a nearby island. No one knows what's going on behind those walls but many leaked theories have been floating around about trying to find the ultimate human form. _

_At the Japanese harbor there was a large carnival event taking place as everyone cheerfully roamed the place enjoying the time. A group of teenagers took pictures on the harbor with the distant "wall maria" in the back ground. As one couple took a picture a faint alarm could be heard from the wall._

_This startled the people as all there attention went to Wall Maria. They began to panic as several helicopters flew over the carnival flying toward the mysterious Island. There was a loud humanoid growl as this man looked threw his binoculars observing the wall. _

_He could see the helicopters firing into the wall as something massive threw a large vehicle destroying the flying assault weapons. He couldn't see what it was but two hands gripped the edge of the wall. Steam burned from the massive palms as the Collasal Titanic creature rose from behind the wall. The old asian man warned them of the events taking place. _

_There was a loud thud as the wall came crumbling leaving a massive hole in it's interior. The asian elder frightfully dropped the pair of binoculars looking to the wall frozen in fear. Curious the guy next to him picked up the vision advancements looking to the wall island._

_There unseen by the naked eye was an army of titans charging freely crossing the ocean heading there way. Fear soon over took the one man as a quickly made a run for it. The others stood there afraid to pick the binoculars up but still lost in mysteriousness of the island. Steam began to rise as the crowd grew silent._

_SPLOOSH! A Titan woman rose from the shallow harbor starring at the giant crowd. She expressed a delighted grin across her face as if delighted by the human presence. Without a moment of thinking the smiling titan swung it's elongated arm tossing many of the people into the harbor while also grabbing some clutched in her fist. There bones became crushed by the titans sheer force of power. As the others panicked in the harbor dozens more rose picking them from there watery graves._

_A young boy perched behind a benched watched as the titan holding the many corpses in his constricted palms. His hands rose to his mouth as it then devoured them. The little boy became fearful of the beast as the smiling titan crunched on the humans corpse blood dripping from the crack of it's boy began to weep as the titan noticed him. Before the boy could run he was snatched up by the titan and then devoured. _

_The Colossal Titan had rose from the shallow harbor his skinless body brought fear to all who looked at him. As the behemoth titan rose a wave of water washed across the shores destroying the once joyous carnival. The smaller titans soon raided the Japanese island. For a moment it seemed humanity had no chance of survival. The people on the island where DOOMED by the Titans. _

_**So I'm feeling pretty good about this prologue. I need to address this though, no characters from the original arc will be featured but I will have more realistic versions of them that will parallel them. I will quickly follow up this story with chapter one. READ&REVIEW Please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTACK ON TITAN **

_So since writing the PROLOGUE I had to go and rewatch episode one of the anime series which will have some parallel to this chapter. The main characters will be Micheal Hart, his younger sister Kayla Hart, and there smart but shy school friend Steven Anderson. _

_**CHAPTER ONE: To You, from Now **_

In little time the giant titans managed to destroy the island carrying it's siege across it's back. A small group of people ran threw the dark forest being chased. As they ran they kept looking back as nothing appeared to be behind them. They then stopped to catch there breathe as the titan emerged from it's hidden position readying the strike killing them.

A man and his wife quickly boarded this small private jet on an airstrip. The two entered as the screams of many could be heard. The two safely entered the plane looking out the window. An entire eighteen wheeler was lifted and toss across the land creating a massive explosion. The jet then began to take off managing to gain some momentum of flight. That was soon over as another titan grabbed the jet looking into it with it's large green human eyes. The titan broke it in half reaching in for the married couple and there pilot.

Across the ocean a fleet of military submarines and battleships where headed toward the island. The president then gave a speech to the entire world on the crisis.

"We don't know where these giant humanoid beings have come from or what there goal is but the United States Survey Corpse is going in heavily armed to contain the immense threat. People of neighboring lands should not panic as massive military submarines are holding the island under quarantine. That is all, I will try to keep you updated on this threat. Thank you"

Out in the ocean the battleship fired a series of rockets into the forested area as they destroyed a titan still moving even with badly damaged legs. They fired another shot blowing it's head off. The survey corpse soon breached the island. They moved past the dead titan corpse as they ventured into the island.

Within in this dark home was three occupants laying on the floors not moving at all. It was Micheal, his younger sister Kayla and his bestfriend Steven. Kayla began to moap silently in fear as the walking of a titan could be heard moving around the small house. It casted a large shadow over the window generating even more fear. Micheal had his hand over his mouth signalling to his sister to remain quite. They remained silent as Steven held Kayla while Micheal looked out the window.

He could see the leg of the titan as moved through the forest less interested in the house. Micheal managed to whisper the news as they all silently moved out of the room. Still on high alert they all cautiously walked down the creaking hall. BOOM! The titan managed to peel back the roof revealing the massive hunter under the midnight sky. RUN! They all ran threw the home making a break threw the forest Micheal holding his sisters hand tightly and Steven not too far behind.

"I wish I could remember my life before the titans. My mind has been flooded with so much fear it's hard to remeber the last few moments, your so induced into the present focusing on surving. Life wasn't much better then. Hate filled the hearts of many we were just waiting on chaos to outbreak. We truly lived in dark ages and didn't realize it." -Micheal Narrated

**Just Before the Colossal Titan **

_Micheal and his sister Kayla walked home from school. They walked across a bridge as Kayla stopped to gaze at the beautiful garden nearby. Micheal waited on the other side for his sister._

_"Why can't life be like the garden." she muttered watching the breeze calmly brush against the pleasant array of flowers. _

_The two then continued on there journey home._

_"Why didn't we go to the carnival after school like everyone else," Kayla asked but before Micheal could answer he quickly got in his striking stance holding a fearsome scowl to his face._

_Steven was surrounded by three school bullies defenseless to there attacks._

_"Hey why don't you leave him alone!" he shouted charging at one boy as he kicked him in the groins. BANG! He hit the crowd hard as the other two bullies focused there assault on Micheal. One holding him while the other punched him. _

_"Leave my brothers alone!" Kayla yelled locating a nearby pottery on the ground._

_BANG! She knocked the bully out freeing her brother. Micheal then unleashed his fury on the bully landing a single blow dropping him to the ground. Kayla then helped the deranged Steven to his feet as a crowd of people came running down the street. A titan followed charging full speed after them. _

_Everyone began to run as Micheal pulled his sister frozing in fear. The trio quickly dived into the alley as the mainstream runners continued down the main road. The titan reached in after them as it was too large to squeeze in. Using this to there advantage the three ran off into the forest. One bully began to awaken from his short sleep he began to scream as the titan picked him up eating him._

_"After there arrival nothing was the same. But at the back of my mind I felt as if the latest wars and famine were actually preparing us for there arrival. I don't know, I struggle with my conscious from time to time but I can't help but to think the titans are here for a reason higher than comprehension." -Micheal Narrated. _

**Back to the Original Time Line**

_The three ran as fast as they could as the titan continued it's pursuit on them. BANG! BANG! BANG! A nearby helicopter landed several alarming strikes against the titan taring it's arm off. The large arm landed near the trio causing them to fall into the nearby lake. The helicopter continued it's assault as several Survey Corp. tanks blasted the feared titan. _

_Two soldiers came to the teens aid as they guided them to a nearby safety vehicle. The two soldiers both privates in there ranking Hank and Hammond. They warned the three to stay put as they joined the battle against the titan. Some ground soldiers shot the titan as it was on it's knees shielding the assault with it's single remaining arm. The titan swatted a few of the soldiers as the helicopter fired it's machine gun up the lining of the titans spine striking the just behind the kneck. A powerful stream of hot white steam jolted from this region as the titan collapsed to the ground squishing some of the soldiers._

_"The Titan is down let's head off," Hammond told as they all left the scene._

_Kayla sat in the military vehicle motionless with a mixture of sweat and rain water dripping from her long black hair. Hank took a seat next to the terrorized teens. "It'll be alright" he whispered._

_"We all knew he was lying. Nothing would be alright because today marked the beginning of fear. A reminding fear long lost by hatred. To you from now, May god be with you all," -Micheal Narration _

**So done with CHAPTER ONE and I kind of have a direction I plan to go with in the upcoming chapter. I'll use flashback scenes to go in deep with the three characters. The next chapter will also introduce a sub antagonist that will parallel Annie from the original series. READ&REVIEW! PLEASE! **


End file.
